


Sick Little Benrey

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey gets a cold for the first time and is a little drama queen about it, Comfort, Fluff, Gordon goes into Dad Mode, M/M, Short & Sweet, and this is the only one that stuck, didnt proofread again so be warned, i went through so many ideas for another frenrey fic, rating is for the profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Sick Little Benrey

Benrey woke up feeling like absolute shit. His head was pounding in his ears. A wave of nausea hit him all at once. He forced back the urge to vomit, not in the mood for hearing Gordon complain about getting the couch dirty. 

"F-fuck," He shivered, pulling up a blanket over his head. To be honest, he was kinda scared, not that he would ever admit it. The last thing he needed was Bubby or Gordon teasing him about it. But he never in his life felt like this before, and a small part of him thought he was dying, "Feetman!" He groaned, "Feeeeetman!"

Gordon poked his head into the living room, hairbrush stuck in his bushy bed head and glasses lopsided in his face, "What? What do you want now?"

Benrey whined, peeking out from under the blanket, "I feel like uh like fucking cringe bro. Epic fail moments."

Gordon's annoyed expression softened, kneeling down to get eye to eye with the alien. He gently placed the back of his hand against Benrey's forehead, "Man, you're burning up." He got up on his feet and headed into the kitchen, soon coming back with some reddish liquid in a tiny plastic cup, "All I got is kid's medicine, but it should do the trick."

Benrey gulped it down, immediately regretting it, "Ugh!"

"Yeah, it's like drinking shoe polish, but it works wonders." Gordon sighed, "I didn't know you could even get sick."

Benrey grumbled something under his breath as he curled up in a tight ball, "Feetman, I think I'm dying."

Gordon ran his hands though the alien's hair, "You're not dying, it's just a cold."

"I'm dying. I can uh can feel my HP lowering." The alien whined. He pulled his Minecraft beanie down further on his head, trying to trap in some warmth.

Gordon rolled his eyes, "Alright drama queen, I'm gonna go get you another b-"

He was cut off by Benrey tackling him to the ground, clinging to him like a koala, "No!" He shouted, tears beading the corners of his eyes. Hiding his face in Gordon's shirt he sniffled, "What if I don't get to see you again bro?"

Gordon, defeated, cradled the sick little non-human in his arms. Rubbing small circles on his back, he hummed something he used to sing to Joshua. Benrey was still shivering against him. Reaching up, he wrapped them both up in a blanket.

After a while, Benrey started to doze off, leaning fully against the warmth of Gordon's chest and faintly purring. He whispered something that faintly sounded like a thank you before fully going out.

"There we go." Gordon hummed, waiting a few moments before getting up and laying Benrey back on the couch. Just then his phone rang, "Hello?" He answered, immediately assuming it was the Science Team, "...Hey Bubby...Yeah, sorry, I'm on my way now. I had to convince Benrey a cold wouldn't kill him."

Before he left, Gordon quickly left a smooch on Benrey's forehead, assuming he was too far deep to know. The little sharp tooth grin he gave the minute he turned around said otherwise.


End file.
